It is well known that young children in the development stage have a tendency to drop or throw down their toys, eating implements and so on, either out of sheer cantankerousness or through lack of control. This means, of course, that somebody has to be on hand to retrieve the lost object and, in the case of eating implements, to clean the object before its return.